


Confessions And Relationship Issues

by superchelchel



Series: Russian Wiz Kid [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Chekov, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff to Smut, Reader-Insert, Virgin Chekov, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchelchel/pseuds/superchelchel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Chekov chat to your friends about your Relationship worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions And Relationship Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 1 of a 2 part fic. Follows on in a way from Teasing.
> 
> Small warning, chapter 2 will most likely contain Smut so the rating may increase.

It had been several weeks since the padd incident and thankfully the constant torment and teasing had eased up for the most part, of course the captain still liked to get a few digs in but it was all harmless.

The only thing that irked you was the fact that everyone seemed to know that you and Chekov still hadn't progressed in your relationship, how they knew you wasn't sure but know they did.

This was why you found yourself talking to Uhura during one of your rare moments of free time.  
You were both in the mess hall in a quiet corner chatting away about both of your relationships ,comparing notes so to speak. 

The conversation had started out innocent enough but soon had escalated to talking about your love life or lack of.

"So Y/N what's Chekov like?" Uhura asked curiously.

You couldn't help but sigh at the comment knowing exactly what she was asking.

"You know full well nothings happened Uhura so why even ask" 

"I do but why not? He's cute and your an attractive woman, he clearly wants you just as much as you want him, so why haven't you both taken the next step?"

You let out another sigh as you looked at your drink contemplating what a good response would be.

"Honestly Uhura I don't know why, I guess we don't want to rush things, you know it's a big step for us both" You paused to decide whether to continue with what you were going to say or not.

"Besides neither of us have much or any experience in that area"

Uhura rolled her eyes at the comment "Is that all that's holding you both back? A lack of experience? I understand it's tough but trust me when I say it's all worth it in the end. I'll give you my advice whether you want it or not, just put your nerves to one side and jump him already, you know you want to" She teased.

You couldn't help but laugh at that "When you put it like that it all seems so simple and easy"

She shrugged while grinning at you "What can I say, I'm the right woman to come to for dating advice"

You grinned back "Your the only person I can go to for advice" You couldn't help but laugh to yourself as a certain incident came to mind "You would not believe the lecture I got of Bones the other day" You said to explain why you were laughing.

Uhura looked at you with curiosity "Do tell what you did to warrant it, knowing him it could be anything"

"Well I only went to med bay to um well" You leant in to whisper the rest not wanting to be overheard "I went to get a contraceptive injection" You leant back to talk normally "You know just to be on the safe side for if something should happen, then Bones being Bones went off on one like he does giving me a whole speech on being safe and the right one and lots of other stuff"

You continued to tell Uhura what had happened unaware that at the same time your boyfriend was having a similar conversation with Sulu in his quarters. 

 

The pair were sat at either end of Sulu's bunk, a glass of scotch each which hadn't gone unnoticed by Sulu who had asked,

"I would of thought you'd be more of a vodka guy"

"Just because I am wussian does not mean I can drink other stuff, zanks to Mister Scott I have come to like Scotch, I still prefer wodka though" Had been the reply to the question.

 

By the time the conversation had gotten around to relationships Chekov was inebriated enough to be completely open and honest about everything.

"Ve still hawen't done it yet, how widiculous iz zat Sulu" Chekov spoke sadly before taking a swig from his glass.

Sulu raised a brow at his friend "How come? And no it's not ridiculous at all, you know there's no need to rush anything, just because you two haven't had sex yet doesn't mean a thing, you know she loves you right?" he responded curious as to why Chekov seemed unhappy with how his relationship was progressing while at the same time trying to reassure him.

"Vell it's not zat I do not vant to hawe sex with Y/N, and I do know she lowes me and there iz no rush, it's just zat I don't vant to push her into it..." he trailed off as he downed the last of his scoth only to refill his glass "Besides I am a wirgin as is Y/N, it iz a big step" he sighed as he looked into his drink.

"Mate is that really all it comes down to? If that's all that's holding you both back then you have nothing to get worked up over as it will all happen in time. Look a bit of advice Pavel, if your both ready for the next step then just go for it, remember what advice I gave you when asking Y/N out?"

Chekov nodded "Da (Yes), you said confidence and being a gentleman was the answer"

"Exactly, so just be confident and sweet to her and forget your insecurities, it will all work out in the end"

Chekov shook his head "Zat iz not so easy, it vas hard enough asking her out newer mind zis, zis iz so" He threw his hands up in defeat nearly spilling his drink in the process. 

"Look one night in the future when you feel ready ask her out for dinner, make it as romantic as you can and see where it goes from there"

Chekov looked at him unsure but too the advice in.

"Pavel if she's ready she'll let you know in her own way, don't pressure yourself into anything okay"

Chekov nodded "Zat iz good adwise, zank you Hikaru"

 

That all being said the conversation and alcohol continued to flow for some time into the night or at least night by times standard.

 

A few hours into yours and Uhura's girly evening it was interrupted by you communicator going off.

You answered to hear Sulu's voice on the other end.

"Um Y/N sorry to interrupt your evening but could you come and collect Pavel?"

You looked to Uhura confused "Um sure, why?"

"He's had one too many and I think he would be best in his own bed"

You sighed quietly "On my way now"

You shut the communicator and pocketed it "Sorry Uhura"

She smiled back at you "It's perfectly fine, you go see to him and good luck with your small problem"

You gave her a quick hug and said bye then hurried out of the mess hall and along the many corridors until you reached Sulu's room, you buzzed the door then waited as patiently as possible.

A moment later the door slid open to reveal a now tired looking Sulu who stepped aside to allow you into the room, you went inside and soon spotted a nearly unconscious Pavel sprawled out on the bed. 

You went inside and waited for an explanation.

"Sorry to bother you Y/N, I thought it would be best if someone took him back to his quarters and kept an eye on him, you were the first person I thought of"

You let out a sigh "It's no problem and for the best. How did he get into this state? He can usually handle his alcohol"

Sulu looked a little guiltily at you "Ah well we were having a drink to unwind and I'm afraid Pavel had one glass or more like bottle too many"

You pinched the bridge of your nose as you tried to keep calm "You know what I don't even want to know why he had that much, Let's just get him to his own bed"

 

You went over to where he was currently sprawled out and with the help of Sulu you managed to get him to his feet, the movement roused him enough so that he was now alert enough to walk with your assistance. 

His eyes lit up when they saw you "Ah Y/N just ze voman I vas talking about" He slurred out, the alcohol making his accent thicker than usual.

You draped his arm around your shoulder then you wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up.

"Are you going to be alright getting him back Y/N?" Sulu asked politely. 

"We'll be fine Sulu, thanks for everything" 

 

Along the way towards his quarters Chekov couldn't stop his drunken ramblings to you which were in a mix of Russian and English, you just ignored him as you concentrated on getting his room. 

Whenever you passed someone he would smile goofily as he proceeded to say random things like 'This is my girlfriend' and who he was or just intelligible stuff, every time you smiled shyly and mumbled a sorry before dragging Chekov along.

Eventually you made it to his quarters where you dumped him on the bunk.

"God Pavel your heavier than you look" You muttered mostly to yourself as you went and rummaged in his drawers for some pyjamas for him and for yourself, this wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last that you had stayed over and every time all that happened was cuddling which was lovely but sometimes you wished that more would happen.

"And you are more красивая (Beautiful) ewerytime I look at you" He mumbled sleepily, obviously he had heard your comment.

You smiled to yourself at his reply, you grabbed the clothes you had found out and went back over to him.

"Can you get changed on your own?"

Chekov nodded as you handed him his clothes then went into the bathroom to get changed and ready for bed.

You heard a loud crash followed by a few curses in Russian causing you to go back into the bedroom to see Pavel in a heap on the floor with his trousers around his ankles and his shirt stuck around his shoulders, you couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

His pout only made you laugh more, once you had gotten over it you went and helped him out of his shirt whilst trying hard not to stare at his naked and surprisingly well toned chest and most likely failing as he was very nice to look at.

Eventually after much struggle you free him from the shirt and get the clean one on, after that struggle you opted to just remove his trousers and leave him in his boxers.

"Y/N are you trying to get me into bed" Pavel teased in his drunken stupor.

You rolled your eyes at his childish behaviour "Yes Pavel just not in that way" You then helped him into his bed and climbed into the small bunk after him, you cuddled up to him as he snuggled up to you.

"Hmm I lowe you Y/N" He mumbled as he fell asleep.

"I love you to Pavel" You whispered back as you finally could relax trying to ignore the fact that tomorrow was going to be a long day for both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, keep a look out for part 2 coming soon.


End file.
